Other Universe
by mamielapin
Summary: [séquelle] enfin! si y en a qui la voulait Violence.Harry à 20 ans et fais partie d'une brigade spécial.rnAttention, viol dans le prologue.
1. Prologue

**Other Universe**

**Auteur : Zick**

**Rating: PG-13 ou R.**

**Note de l'auteur: C'est un univers alternatif est le prologue contient une scène de viol.**

**De plus c'est un Slash.**

****

**Prologue**

Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, j'ai vingt ans, ptit, un vrai complexe, mince, musclé mais pas trop, de magnifiques yeux verts, sans me vanter, des cheveux bruns indomptables et une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair que j'ai eu dans un accident de voiture me faisant perdre ainsi mes parents (Nda: Il porte des lentilles).

Le physique de millions de personnes dans le monde, me direz-vous...mais moi, j'ai quelque chose en plus! En effet...je fais partie d'une brigade secrète, l'ordre du phénix...que faisons-nous? C'est simple, nous traquons des criminels... pas n'importe lesquels bien-sûr, les plus grands psychopathes, les plus dangereux, dans le monde entier...qui sont plus nombreux que vous ne le croyez! Les jeunes comme moi sont recrutés à l'école de police, nous sommes doués, nous n'avons pas peur du sang, mais nous avons des manières un peu trop expéditives pour être flic... voilà les caractères requis pour se faire choisir.

Nous sommes sept par unité, il y a un médecin, légiste: Severus, un chic type mais vachement froid, Sirius un traqueur comme moi, c'est mon parrain dans le métier...parrain? C'est lui qui m'a recruté et qui s'est porté garant de mon entrée dans l'équipe, je lui doit beaucoup, le vieux Maugrey mon coéquipier, bourru mais gentil et mes meilleurs amis, Hermione, documentaliste, secrétaire et même si elle n'en à pas l'air, c'est notre chef de brigade, je vous jure qu'elle fout les pétoches même à Maugrey quand elle est en colère puis y a Ron l'armurier, on s'entend comme les deux doigts d'une main, et Blaise lui aussi traqueur, au début on pouvait pas se voir, même en photo mais en fait, il s'avère intelligent et pas si con que je le pensait.

Chaque traqueur est par paire, un vieux et un jeune, Sirius et Blaise, moi et Maugrey...et on apprend sur le tas, je stresse à mort car c'est ma première mission sur le terrain et pas des moindres. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé avec le vieux sur la trace de Rémus Lupin dit "le loup" ...pourquoi il se fait appeler comme ça? Je sais pas... nous on a juste besoin de savoir ce qu'il a fait... ce mec est horrible, c'est un tueur, un voleur et un violeur... la totale, quoi!! Pourquoi moi? Sniff....

Avec le vieux Foloeil... c'est comme ça qu'on appelle Maugrey, parce qu'il est borgne et qu'il à une oeil de verre... bon enfin bref, on a retrouvé la trace de ce psychopathe et nous voilà dans un entrepôt abandonné à des kilomètres de toute vie humaine. Le scénario habituel...on pourrait presque ce croire dans film, d'ailleurs ça s'passe toujours mal dans ce genre de fiction.

---- Je le sens pas...mais pas du tout, dis-je.

---- Tais-toi fillette et avance! grogne-t'il.

---- M'appelle pas fillette, le vieux!

Il m'énerve!! Si ça continue comme ça, c'est lui que je vais butter!! éè

Nous voilà rentrés, armes en main, prêts à faire feu au moindre mouvement. Il fait sombre et le silence règne. Le vieux se met à crier.

---- Le loup!! On sait qu't'es là!! Sors ta sale gueule!

Il est en colère, mauvais tout ça.

Un homme sort de l'ombre. Heiiin? Mais l'a pas l'air méchant... grand, pas très musclé, des cheveux couleurs miel et des yeux noisette. Il a l'air fatigué mais son sourire est terrifiant... sadique, c'est le mot exact, mais il a l'air plutôt saint d'esprit.

---- Tiens...tiens, mais ne serais-ce pas grand-mère et le p'tit chaperon rouge?

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, l'est complètement malade.

---- Bouge plus le loup!

Mais il ne m'écoute pas. Je le braque, mais il ne s'en soucie guère.

---- J'ai dis bouge plus sinon j'te butte!! dis-je en paniquant.

Il s'arrête enfin, me regarde intensément, c'est moi qui est figé maintenant...c'est quoi ce regard de pervers? Il se tourne vers le chef.

---- T'as dû bien t'amuser avec un coéquipier qui a un si joli minois?!

Hein?? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'chante lui?

---- Ta gueule!! s'échauffa Maugrey.

---- Ralala...tu doit être trop vieux pour le satisfaire. Eh! Petit ça te dirais pas plutôt de t'amuser avec moi, je pourrais t'apprendre plein d'chose!!

Sur ces mots il se passe la langue sur les lèvres comme pour les humidifiée et pousse un petit couinement excité...Mais c'est quoi s'te truc..Y m'fait du Gringue!!

---- Fout lui la paix ordure!!

Foloeil tire mais le loup se protège avec sa main, qui se prend tout, je tire à mon tour mais loupe. Il court vers le vieux, couteau en main, mais merde qu'est-ce que j'attends?...Je tire toutes mes balles mais je ne vois rien dans ce foutu entrepôt... Foloeil est trop vieux pour le corps à corps et je dois avouer que les mouvements du loup sont rapides. Je commence à courir vers mon coéquipier...mais c'est déjà trop tard... Maugrey est par terre, la gorge tranchée, recouvert de sang.

---- FOLOEIL!!!cris-je.

Mais il est plus rapide, il me choppe au visage avec sa main ensanglantée. Je n'ai aucune chance, je le sais, j'essaie quand même de le frapper sans succès...Mais où est-ce qu'il cache sa force? Son sang coule sur mes joues et dans mon cou, j'en ai des frissons, je crève de trouille, mais plutôt crever que de lui montrer. Il me tord le bras me faisant lâcher mon arme. Il me sert plus fort, me faisant hurler. Cris vite étouffés lorsqu'il m'embrasse sauvagement. Il veut jouer la bête...je le mords.

---- Salaud! Ordure!!

---- Chuuuuut....

Il me pousse vers le sol m'immobilisant et commence à lécher le sang de sa main coulant sur moi. J'essaye de m'enfuir de nouveau, mais énervé, il me déboîte l'épaule. La douleur me fait me débattre de nouveau et j'arrive à lui foutre un coup de genou dans les parties intimes. Il grogne et me crache des injures, je me relève et commence à m'enfuir vers la sortie, la douleur de mon bras me vrille jusqu'au crâne. Je pensais l'avoir atteint quand le noir m'envahit.

Je me réveille, une bosse sur la tête, j'ai froid et mal...c'est quoi c'te merde?? Chui complètement à poil!! Je me replie sur moi même et alors je vais pour me passer la main dans les cheveux, je remarque que je suis attaché à une chaîne comme un chien avec un collier en cuir en prime... J'enrage!!... Le cadavre du vieux est à quelques mètres... je ne retiens pas une larme. J'l'aimait bien quand même. Un bruit de pas me fait détourner la tête du vieux.

---- Tu te réveilles?

Le loup...

---- Relâche moi!!

---- Oh non...en tout cas, pas avant d'en avoir profité!! souffle-t'il.

---- Qu..quoi?

Il me montra mon talkie walki allumé.

---- Ils sont tous en train d'écouter, il faut pas les décevoir, fit-il avec un rire montrant bien toute sa folie.

---- Arrête!! Espèce de malade!!!

Rémus commença à l'embrasser.

---- Nan, je t'en supplie...arrête!!

_A la place de s'arrêter, l'assassin se sentit de plus en plus excité. Il bougeait de hanches lascivement contre le corps nu, pendant qu' une de ses mains caressait le brun, l'autre défaisait les boutons de son pantalons (nda: j'fait des rimes en plus). Lorsqu'il fut enfin nu,_

_Il retourna Harry._

---- Tu as un corps de rêve...tu sais, ça s'rait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

_Il lui lécha le dos comme un animal, lui caressant le ventre, une de ses mains agrippa violemment ses cheveux alors que l'autre s'enfonçait dans la chaire tendre de ses hanches._

---- Non!! Je veux pas!! Arrêté je vous en supplie!!

_Malgré ses supplications, l'homme le pénétra violemment, ce qui le fit crier, il avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait de l'intérieur._

---- Mon dieu...Tu est si étroit, je dois être ton premier homme mon mignon!! se moqua la bête.

_Alors que le jeune pleurait, l'autre le pilonna comme une bête, ses ongles pénétrants sa hanche jusqu'au saignement puis il vint brutalement en lui. _

_Il se leva, se rhabilla et embrassa son jouet_.

---- On se reverra mon petit chaperon. J'ai beaucoup apprécié tu sais!

_Il l'embrassa de nouveau, puis sortit un couteau. Il prit le bras du jeune homme et y traça un R et un L distinct et de façon que la cicatrice soit toujours visible._

---- Tu est à moi maintenant. J'ai passé un réel bon moment et je reviendrais te voir.

Sur ces mots, je ne put réprimer un frisson. Il me lécha le visage puis me dit.

---- Au revoir mon mignon....à bientôt j'espère.

Alors qu'il était partit, je restais là, les jambes écartées recouvert de souillure et de sang, regardant mon ex-coéquipier dans une semi-transe, le froid s'insinua en moi, mais une douce chaleur le remplaça. Je me sentis soulevé et emmené, j'étais bien et c'est dans les bras de cet inconnu que je m'endormis.

**À suivre...**

Nda : Voilà ma seconde Fanfic. J'espère qu'elle va plaire. Bises!

Zick


	2. Chapitre 1: Harcellement

**Other Universe**

**Auteur : Zick**

**Rating: PG-13 ou R.**

**Note de l'auteur: C'est un univers alternatif. C'est un Slash.**

Chapitre 1

Je me réveillais dans une chambre blanche que je reconnus comme étant l'infirmerie de la brigade. J'avais l'esprit encore embrouillé, je voulus bouger quand je vis un plâtre sur mon bras qui avait été déboîté et une perfusion était collée à mon autre bras.. Ca fait combien de temps que je dors? Je regarde autour de moi...personne. Je me mets à gueuler, mais seul un espèce de gazouillement sort de ma bouche. J'étais seul...je me mets à chialer, tout me revient en mémoire, cette ordure...et si il revenait? J'ai...j'ai peur...je veux pas rester tout seul, les larmes redoublent, j'ai l'impression de sentir son souffle fétide dans mon cou...Je me met à hurler, pas le petit cri de tout à l'heure, un cri de douleur, un cri quasiment inhumain. Je vois Severus rentrer avec Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, c'est elle qui s'occupe des petits bobos... Elle s'approche de moi, et me demande de me calmer, je peux pas, je continue de hurler en me débattant, alors qu'elle essaye de m'immobiliser. Je la griffe, la repousse mais elle arrive à me bloquer et Severus en profite pour m'injecter de la morphine. Je vois leur regard désolé alors que je sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveille de nouveau, la même pièce blanche, sauf que les gars de mon unité sont là. Ron est assis à mes côtés, ainsi que Siri, Hermione et Blaise sont dans un siège et Severus est debout, ils ont tous l'air gênés et c'est à ce moment que j'me suis souvenu du Talkie. Je me mets à rougir et j'ai envie de m'enterrer dix pieds sous terre, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas vu ces horribles inscriptions sur mon corps... Je détourne mon regard pour ne pas vomir. Un autre garçon se tient à l'écart, il est grand, pas très costaud mais plus que moi, des cheveux blonds bien plaqués sur son crâne avec du gel. Il a des yeux bleus gris, on dirait un ciel orageux...

Hermione me parle, je me détache donc de ma contemplation et reporte mon intention sur elle.

---- Ca va Harry?

Hermione et ses questions stupides... Oui tout va bien, j'me suis fait violer, mon coéquipier est mort, mais tout baigne!!! Allé, on visse le sourire et on répond.

---- Oui, ça va...

---- T'es sûr? renchérit Sirius.

Et voilà qu'il s'y met aussi... Pff... La seule chose à laquelle je suis sûr, c'est que j'ai une sacrée envie de gerber et de butter le loup!

---- Oui...c'est un peu dur...mais ça ira, fit-je avec le sourire le plus hypocrite que je pouvais avoir.

Encore mentir à Hermione ne me gêne pas du tout, c'est ma chef, ça arrive souvent, mais mentir à Sirius m'embête. Un silence s'installe. Je le coupe.

---- ça fait combien de temps que je dors?

C'est Severus qui me répond.

---- Bientôt une semaine, 6 jours et 13h00 pour être exact.

Un nouveau silence s'installe, personne n'ose me regarder. L'inconnu simule une crise de toux ce qui fait revenir l'intention sur lui.

---- Ah au fait, Harry, je te présente Draco Malfoy...il sera ton nouveau coéquipier.

---- Quoi?? Mais je croyais que c'était un vieux...

Je me rattrapais bien vite au regard que Sirius me lance.

---- Je veux dire un ancien et un nouveau?

---- Oui, me répond Hermione, mais le problème est qu'ils sont déjà tous par paire...Au début, Draco devait se retrouver dans la section 5, section médecine, mais il à été muté dans celle-ci et il est maintenant ton équipier.

---- Salut!! Enchanté Draco!

---- Bonjour...

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout? Il me snob' ou quoi? Et j'vais devoir travailler avec ça?...Bah ça va être beau, j'vous l'dit.

---- On va devoir partir, fit Blaise.

---- Hum...on te laisse avec la blonde! me chuchote Ron.

Je pouffe de rire alors qu'ils s'en vont tous... sauf Severus, ça m'arrange pas. Alors que la porte se ferme, le médecin s'approche avec un dossier, il regarde ses notes puis me regarde de nouveau.

---- Harry....

J'aime pas le ton qu'il a utilisé pour dire mon prénom...qu'est-ce qu'il va m'annoncer encore?

---- Ton bras a été remboîté mais tu devras garder le plâtre pendant environ un mois, peut-être plus...tu es en congé jusqu'à ce que tout soit dans l'ordre.

Ce n'est que ça...il m'a fait peur, j'pensais qu'il allait m'dire que l'autre était séropositif ou une merde dans l'genre. Je baisse la tête et voit un pansement là ou devraient être les initiales, je prends mon bras en main et le sers de toutes mes forces. Je veux faire disparaître cette tâche, du rouge envahit le bandage et Severus me fait lâcher.

---- Harry! Arrête, si tu fais ça, ça ne cicatrisera jamais.

---- Je sais, mais je me sens si sale...

Des larmes coulent, je m'en fiche que Sev et Draco les voient, elles me font du bien...je comprends pas, pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? Mon esprit hurle de douleur.

---- Je n'ai dit à personne ce que représentaient ces marques...mais fais attention, Harry.

---- Oui...Merci.

---- Hum...Bon je vais y aller, tes affaires sont là, fit-il en montrant une pile de linge sur un lit adjacent.

---- Pour le reste, tu verras avec M. Malfoy.

C'est sur ces mots que l'illustre médecin en chef partit. Je vais pour me lever. Je hais les infirmeries, leurs chemises de nuit ridicules et leur carrelages froids!

---- Tu vas où comme ça? me demande Draco.

Tiens! J'l'avais oublié celui-là.

---- J'vais aux toilettes, pourquoi, tu veux m'accompagner? demandais-je avec un sourire d'ange.

Il pousse un soupir désespéré et me regarde alors que moi je passe enfin la porte du paradis...toilettes! Oh! Toilettes! Je m'approche de la cuvette et je vomis tout ce que j'ai... Je me sens si sale... Pourquoi y a pas de douches comme dans tous bons hôpitaux qui se respectent? Une bonne douche bouillante, me brûlant la peau, rinçant ces impuretés de mon corps. Je me rince un coup le visage et me regarde dans la glace, mais ce n'est pas moi que je vois... c'est cette ordure de Lupin. Pris de panique, je recule, glisse et attend la chute quand je remarque que deux bras me tiennent fermement. Je crie et le repousse, m'attendant à voir le loup, me souriant narquoisement, mais je tombe sur un ciel orageux... Draco.

---- Je suis désolé, fis-je honteux.

---- T'as fini? fit-il en me tendant mes habits.

---- O...oui.

Je les prends et il ressort. Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse, évitant tout particulièrement le miroir, je ressors enfin, Draco m'attend, installé dans un siège. J'ai eu peur qu'il soit parti.

---- Granger te l'as pas dit mais on va devoir cohabiter quelque temps, j'n'ai pas encore d'appart'.

Sa voix est vraiment froide et son visage est inexpressif, il est plutôt étrange...attends, retour en arrière, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

---- Quoi?

---- T'es sourd ou tu l'fait exprès, Potter? Je vais venir vivre chez toi le temps que je trouve un appartement.

---- J'ai compris...ils auraient pu me demander mon avis, grognais-je.

---- Granger voulait me foutre avec la belette..

---- La belette?

La belette, qui c'est la belette?

---- Weasley!

Ah Ron!!...Attends, y viens de traiter Ron de belette...

---- J'te permets pas de l'insulter!!! Pour qui tu te prends, Malfoy? T'arrives, tu prends tes grands airs et tu te permets d'insulter mon meilleur ami?

---- Ok! Ok! Calme-toi!

Ce mec me saoule déjà...et en plus je vais devoir vivre avec lui, d'un côté ça m'arrange.. Je veux pas rester tout seul. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il s'casse?

---- Où...où tu vas?

---- Chercher mes affaires.

---- Attends! Je viens avec toi!

Et nous voilà partis. Après avoir prit ses bagages dans les vestiaires, on prend sa caisse jusqu'à chez moi. J'espère qu'il n'est pas allergique aux animaux, c'est une vrai ménagerie chez moi. J'ai une chouette, un serpent et un chien... J'avoue que pour les deux premiers c'est pas commun. On arrive dans une petite rue plutôt délabrée... Bon, c'est vrai c'est pas chic, mais c'est confortable pour le prix. On monte les trois étages et nous voilà enfin à mon appartement. Dès que j'ouvre la porte, Sniffle me saute dessus, c'est mon chien, un beau gros toutou tout noir. Malfoy retrousse les lèvres d'un air dédaigneux, mais ne dit rien...Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs, sinon blessé ou pas j'lui refaisais le portrait.

Je lui fais le tour du propriétaire qui se résume à un salon/ salle à manger/ une cuisine Américaine qui fait bar, les toilettes qui sont dans la salle de bains, pas bien grande, ma chambre puis la sienne. Le temps qu'il s'installe, je vais voir mon répondeur, 5 messages.. Bah y en à du monde qui tient à moi, premier Parvati, ça remonte ça, Parvati est mon ex... Mais ça à pas marché car elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était amoureuse d'une autre... Une certaine Lavande Brown, mais on est restés bons amis. Deuxième, Ginny, le soeur de Ron, quasiment ma soeur adoptive... Troisième, c'est Foloeil, une larme s'échappe... le vieux... je n'entends pas le quatrième, mais le cinquième me fait rapidement revenir à la réalité.

---- Allo, mon petit chaperon? Oh! Comme c'est dommage, tu n'es pas là! Tu as vu, j'ai réussi à avoir ton numéro de téléphone mais je te dirai pas comment, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi...Oh! Oui! Tu ne peux pas imaginer l'effet que tu me fais, ma main et les jolis petits que je trouve dehors me suffisent plus...je vais bientôt revenir te chercher..J'ai hâte de te....

Biiiiiip, fin du message.

Je prends mon répondeur et le fracasse contre le mur alors que sa voix retentit encore dans ma tête. Je tombe à genoux, je prends ma tête entre mes mains et me mets à sangloter comme un gamin. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, je hurle et le repousse violemment. Je me dirige en courant vers les toilettes de nouveau, Draco frappe pour que je lui ouvre, il défonce quasiment la porte quand il entend un bruit de verre brisé. Je suis assis par terre, dans les débris de miroir. Du sang coule de mes poings que je serre contre moi en me balançant d'avant en arrière.

Draco me parle, il presse une serviette sur mes coupures, sa voix n'est plus cassante, il me berce comme si j'étais un enfant, alors que je suis calmé, il me lâche mais je me raccroche à sa chemise.

---- Harry...

Je le regarde, son regard est doux et j'ai encore moins envie de le lâcher, je me sens en sécurité.

---- Harry, je vais faire à manger, pendant ce temps, prends une douche...

Je le regarde et acquiesce, lentement je me lève et commence à me déshabiller, alors qu'il ramasse les bouts de verres. Je me retrouve en caleçon, quand je me souviens de la présence du blond, je rougis et je vois que lui aussi.

---- Désolé, fit-il en sortant.

Enfin nu, je me glisse sous l'eau que j'ai mis à chaleur maximum. L'eau est bouillante, telle que ma peau en devient rouge mais la saleté est toujours là, je me frotte la peau à sang mais rien y fait. Las de ne pouvoir laver ma saleté intérieure, je sors, j'ai mal, mais la souffrance extérieur me fait oublié mon malaise. Je ne trouve pas mes vêtements...Je me souviens de ne pas les avoir pris, heureusement que j'ai un peignoir toujours accroché, je le mets. Je vais dans ma chambre et ne met qu'un caleçon et garde mon peignoir, il semble si doux sur ma peau meurtrie. Une douce odeur s'élève de la cuisine, Draco était aux fourneaux.

---- Ca sent bon...qu'est-ce que c'est?

---- Des pâtes à la carbonara... _(nda : Draco cuisine italien maintenant? C'est nouveau.)_

---- J'avais de quoi faire des pâtes carbonara chez moi?

---- Il faut croire.

---- Je vais mettre la table.

Je me dirige vers mon placard et prends deux assiettes, ainsi que des couverts et des verres. Alors que je me dirige vers ma table, je vois que mon répondeur est revenu à sa place, j'installe tout et retourne vers la cuisine.

---- Dray...

Il me regarde avec surprise, le surnom à l'air de le surprendre.

---- Je..je peux t'appeler Dray? fit-je timidement.

---- Si tu veux, me répond-il en se retournant.

---- C'est toi qui à remis mon répondeur à sa place?

---- Oui...

---- Et...est-ce que tu...tu as écouté les messages?

---- ...Non.

Je soufflais de soulagement, il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, que personne ne sache. Je mangeais avec entrain, je me souvenais pas avoir aussi bien mangé depuis des années.

---- Tu es doué..en cuisine, le complimentai-je.

---- Merci.

Après ce bon repas, nous allâmes nous coucher, je me souvins m'être endormi rapidement mais dans mon sommeil, je le voyais, souriant, comme une bête qui allait se jeter sur sa proie. Je me réveillais en sueur et avec la sensation qu'il était tout proche, je vois une ombre. Pris de panique, j'allume toutes les lumières de ma chambre, mais évidemment il n'y avait personne, ce n'était que le reflet d'un arbre dehors. Incapable de retrouver le sommeil, je me fis un café et m'installa bien au chaud devant la télé. À chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je le voyais, me disant des obscénités. Je me souvins n'avoir jamais bu autant de café avant ce jour, je ne voulais pas m'endormir, mais le sommeil me gagna quand même.

Je ne sais plus comment, mais je réussis à m'extirper de mon cauchemar, il fait encore nuit. Je vais pour me faire un autre café...mais l'horreur, il est là, le loup est là, juste en face de moi, un sourire sadique étire ses lèvres... Comment sait-il où j'habite?

---- Alors mon petit chaperon? Content de me voir?

Je ne réponds pas, trop stupéfait.

---- Tu ne me réponds pas...moi je suis très content, tu m'as beaucoup manqué!

---- Nan...fit-je dans un souffle

---- NAN! Criai-je

Je le vois qui s'avance, je recule mais je ne vois pas mon canapé et tombe de façon à me retrouvé allongé dessus, le loup enjambe l'accoudoir, il se retrouve à califourchon sur moi et se penche dans mon cou. Je me débats, je hurle, j'essaie par tout les moyens de le repousser, et cet idiot de Malfoy, il m'entend pas?

Je sens ses bras sur mes épaules, alors qu'il dit mon prénom. Je lui envoie mon point dans la figure et alors que je rouvre les yeux, je vois Draco allongé par terre en train de se tenir fermement la joue.

---- Dray? Qu'est-ce que...le loup? Où il est?

---- T'as du faire un cauchemar...je me suis réveillé et tu étais en train de remuer et de te battre dans l'vide, et quand j'ai voulu te réveiller tu m'as foutu un pain.

---- Désolé!

Je me lève, va vers mon congèle, met des glaçons dans un torchon et lui ramène. Sa joue est toute rouge. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar alors? Il n'était pas là....Des larmes coulent de nouveau, des larmes de soulagement, des larmes de peur, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur se vide. Drago se lève et va faire du café, alors que je sèche les larmes avec mon peignoir, il me donne une tasse.

---- Tu f'rais mieux de t'habiller...on va sortir aujourd'hui, ça te f'ras du bien.

---- Heu....

Mais si il était dehors..et s'il me voyait, s'il me suivait...je peux pas.

---- Ca te ferais du bien de sortir!

---- D'accord...

Décidément qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Draco me fait une drôle d'impression, je me sent bien avec lui.

C'est donc ainsi que je me retrouvais à flâner dans un supermarché en compagnie de mon équipier, c'est bizarre, mais plus je réfléchis, plus j'ai l'impression que cette histoire d'appartement est bidon, j'ai comme le sentiment que Hermione l'a mit chez moi pour qu'il joue les gardes malades. Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par une sonnerie que je reconnais comme étant celle de mon portable. Draco s'arrête de marcher alors que je décroche.

---- Allô?

---- Allô? Harry? C'est moi Parvatil!

---- Parvatil? Comment ça va? Ça f'sait longtemps!

---- Ouais! J'arrive enfin à te joindre! Je voulais voir si tu f'sait quelque chose d'intéressant ce week?

---- Nan rien, Pourquoi?

---- Y a une nouvelle boîte de nuit et j'ai eu des entrées grâce à mon patron. ça t'intéresse?

---- Ouais, mais j'ai quelqu'un avec moi.

---- Pas grave, emmène! C'est qui? T'as nouvelle conquête?

---- Pas du tout, c'est mon collègue de boulot.

---- Ah! fit la fille, déçue.

---- Bah t'emmène, y auras Gyn, Seamus, Lavande, Neville, enfin bref toute la bande! Continua-t-elle quand même.

---- Ok...quand au fait?

---- Samedi vers 11h, c'est bon?

---- Ouais! Bon bah à samedi!

---- Oki doki! Bye.

Elle raccrocha et je fus confronté à Draco.

---- Ca te gène pas d'aller en boîte de nuit samedi?

Quelques heures plus tard on rentrait à l'appartement, les bras chargés de courses, je posais tout sur le bar et jetait un coup d'oeil à mon répondeur. Celui-ci clignotait encore...la peur me serra les entrailles, 6 nouveaux messages. Je regardais Draco qui, comprenant, s'en alla dans une autre pièce, alors que j'appuyais sur le bouton. La voix maintenant familière s'éleva, de celui-ci.

---- Bonjour ma beauté...tu n'es toujours pas là? Bon, je retéléphonerai plus tard.

Les 5 autres messages étaient dans le même genre, je devenais fou, cet ordure avait l'intention de me harceler...Je fis un bond de quinze mètres quand mon téléphone sonna.

---- A...allô?

---- Tu sais que tu es encore plus beau à la lumière du jour?

---- Espèce d'ordure! Foutez moi là paix à la fin!! Espèce d'enculé!!

---- Tttt... pas d'insulte, ce n'est pas beau dans une bouche comme la tienne....

Fou de colère je lui raccrochais au nez. Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone sonna de nouveau, de rage et de peur, j'arrachais le fil.

---- Il faudrait que tu en parles à Granger...

---- ...Non...je ne veux pas les mêler à ça, qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de leur faire!

---- Harry, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut réagir

---- Je sais pas...je...ne leur dit rien s'il te plaît!

---- D'accord...mais si ça dégénère, tu iras voir Granger et tu lui diras tout, Ok?

---- Hn! Fit-je peux enthousiaste.

Sur ce, je partit m'enfermer dans ma chambre...

À suivre...

RAR:

Ornaluca: Voilà la suite!! C'est rigolo de transformé Rémy en psycho!!! En tout cas merci pour la rev et j'espère que cette suite te plaît autant!! Bises!

Angelius: Kikooooooooo!!!!! J'ai enfin réussit à mettre le grappin sur mon correcteur!! Mais bon voila la suite!! J'espère qu'elle te plairas autant que le prologue!!! Kisu!!

miniluce: Le slash, je pense que tu l'auras deviné dans ce chapitre!! (Quoique j'hésite encore) Pour savoir qui l'a emmené, j'hésite encore!! (Hé!Hé! En fait c'est lui qui me fait hésité sur le Slash!!) Merci pour la Rev en tout cas et j'espère que cette suite t'auras plut!

la rodeuse: Voila la suite!! Merci pour la Rev! Bises!

florelle: (Sadique Powaaaa!!!) Heureuse que ça t'ai plut!! J'espère que cette suite te plaît autant!! Merci pour la rev!! Kisu!

Sucubei: Merci!!! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plut!! Pour Remy Psychopathe, j'me suis vraiment bien amusée à le faire comme ça! J'espère que cette suite te plairas autant que le Prologue!! Mici pour la Rev!! Kisu!

Ketuy: T'inquiète, je lâcherais pas!! J'te r'mercie pour la review!! J'espère que ton exam c'est bien passé!! Bises!

Mot de passe: Justement, c'est ça qu'est drôle!!Un Rémus méchant, c'est chouette!! Voilà la suite!! J'espère qu'elle t'as plut!! Kisu et merci pour la Rev!!


	3. sauvé?

**Other Universe**

**Auteur : Zick**

**Rating: PG-13 ou R.**

**Note de l'auteur: Je suis désoléeeeeeee du retard!!!! Mon ordi à effacé trois fois ce chapitre et pour combler le tout, Internet m'a lâché pendant plus de deux semaines!! Mais ma revoila avec la suite de Other Universe!!! Bonne lecture Kisssuuuuuu!!!!**

**C'est un univers alternatif. C'est un Slash.** **Dans se chapitre, nous passons à des points de vues alternés entre Draco et Harry...**

Chapitre 2

Pov Draco

Voilà, presque une semaine, que je vis avec Harry Potter, depuis que j'ai été affecté comme son coéquipier, c'est bizarre comme la santé mentale d'un individu peut se dégrader aussi rapidement... Au début, il sortait, parlait un peu, cauchemardait seulement la nuit, maintenant, il ne sort plus, parle rarement et reste enfermé dans son cauchemar. Il n'a pas changé son téléphone d'ailleurs... Il y a deux jours, je suis rentré, on aurait dit l'apocalypse, des livres était déchirés, les coussins du canapé égorgés et Harry était au milieu de tout ça, replié sur lui même, pleurant... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à cette vue, mon coeur s'est serré... Ca m'a rappelé ce jour où j'ai été le chercher dans cet hangar... Oui, c'était moi ce jour là... Pourquoi? Alors que je n'étais pas sensé le connaître?...

Voilà, j'étais allé voir Severus, mon parrain, j'ai entendu tout se qui s'est passé, ses suppliques pour que ce fameux "loup" arrête, il était faible, rien qu'à écouter je n'éprouvais que du dédain envers ce Potter, de la pitié. Mais une phrase m'a choqué, une phrase prononcée par dessus les pleurs, _"je dois être ton premier homme mon mignon"_, à l'entente de ces mots, j'ai été horrifié, des souvenirs que je pensais effacés depuis fort longtemps me revenaient en mémoire...

J'ai craqué, je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer, j'y suis allé, je n'ai pas pu réfléchir, je ne connaissais pas ce Potter, je devais n'en avoir rien à faire, mais j'avais déjà les coordonnées et je partais pour l'entrepôt... c'était trop tard... le mal était déjà fait, lorsque je l'ai vu étalé là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le comparer à un ange... Un ange souillé et je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je ne l'ai pas lâché...Si mon père avait été là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais subi... Un Malfoy ne montre pas ses sentiments, une chose dans laquelle, j'étais tout particulièrement doué, mais ce jour là... je n'ai pas réussi, je me souviens, cette tristesse, puis cette haine, si le Loup aurait encore été là, je l'aurais tué, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas mon coeur, je ne l'ai que très rarement écouté, favorisant ma raison mais là s'était plus fort, j'étais poussé par ce sentiment... et me voilà, quittant ma brillante carrière de médecin dans la section 5 pour devenir un traqueur... pff... mon père ne doit pas encore être au courant, il ne s'est pas encore pointé pour me faire la morale et me foutre une bonne correction au passage... Mon père? Lucius Malfoy, riche, influant dans tout les domaines, froid, calculateur et cela fait des années que la brigade veux le faire plonger... c'est lui qui m'a fait rentrer dans la section 5, elle s'occupe plus de genre de criminel, style corrupteur, escroc... donc mon paternel m'a foutu la dedans pour que je fasse disparaître certains dossiers compromettants... Dommage pour lui, je me suis fait muter dans une autre section, il va être fou de rage...

Harry bouge à mes côtés.. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser, il faisait encore l'une de ses crises, je l'ai pris dans mes bras comme j'ai si souvent l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques temps et il s'est endormi, la position n'a beau pas être confortable, je me sens bien... Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'on peux appeler le coup de foudre, c'est bizarre quand même, j'étais appelé le glaçon, je suis sorti avec des filles et des mecs... c'était plus pour la baise qu'autre chose et je les plaquait souvent au bout de deux semaines, mais là le glaçon fond, j'ai envie de le protéger de tous, de le garder pour moi...et dire que j'ai osé te mépriser...c'est sur ces pensées que je m'endors....

Pov Harry

Je me réveille, le soleil est levé _(Nda: ce n'est pas la pub pour Ricoré)_, je suis surpris, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une nuit complète. J'ai chaud et je me sens bien, j'ai l'impression d'être protégé, je suis tellement bien, que je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, je les ouvre quand même et je tombe sur Dray endormi... il est trop mimi, il est mieux ainsi que éveillé...Je me lève pour faire du café, 11h30... bah dis donc, une grasse mat', Sniffle viens me voir pour une petite caresse, lorsque mon portable sonne, pris de panique je regarde et vois le nom de Parvatil s'afficher sur l'écran, je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement....

---- Allo?

---- Harry? C'est Pav, ça va?

---- On peux dire ça... et toi?

---- La pêche! Je téléphonais pour savoir si tout était OK pour ce soir?

---- Ce soir?

---- J'en étais sûr que tu t'en souviendrais plus!! Ralalala!! On est samedi, et je t'avais parlé d'une sortie en boîte... ça r'vient?

---- La boîte? Ah! Oui la boîte de nuit!!

---- Enfin!! Alors?

---- Alors quoi?

---- C'est toujours OK ou pas? T'es désespérant quand tu t'y mets, tu le sais, ça?

---- Bah en fait pour la boîte, je....

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir, que Draco, que je n'avais pas vu arriver me prit le portable des mains...

---- Eh!!! Rends-le moi!! m'insurgeais-je.

---- Allô, ici Draco Malfoy, le coéquipier de Harry, vous devez être Parvatil?

Je n'entendais pas ce que disait Parvatil et son comportement m'énerva...

---- Draco!!! Je suis assez grand pour dire que je n'irai pas!!

---- Oui, Parvatil, nous viendrons, Harry ne voulait pas pensant que cela me gênerait, mais après mûre réflection, l'idée est intéressante... continua le blond sans s'occuper du brun qui essayait de récupérer son portable.

---- OK, bon à ce soir Parvatil...

Draco raccrocha.

Pov Draco

Je me réveille et je ne vois pas Harry, je me retourne et il est là, dans la cuisine Américaine, je l'observe à la dérobée alors que son portable sonne. L'aurait t'il retrouvé? Je relâche ma respiration que j'avais inconsciemment retenue en comprenant que ce n'est que cette fille de

la dernière fois. J'écoute discrètement la conversation entre Harry et cette Parvatil, quand je comprends qu'il va refuser de sortir, ce comportement m'agace, je me lève enfin, il me tourne le dos et donc ne me voit pas, j'approche discrètement et je lui prends le portable des mains, il réplique, mais j'en ai que faire...

---- Âllo, ici Draco Malfoy, le coéquipier de Harry, vous devez être Parvatil?

---- Oui, Harry m'a un peu parlé de vous la dernière fois...vous venez alors?

Elle y va pas par quatre chemins...

---- Oui, Parvatil, nous viendrons, Harry ne voulait pas venir pensant que cela me gênerait, mais après mûre réflection, l'idée est intéressante...

---- D'accord!! Bon, bah on passe vous chercher vers 23h00, OK?

---- Ok, bon à se soir Parvatil...fis-je en lui raccrochant quelque peu au nez.

Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à deux prunelles émeraude brillant de rage, je lui rends son portable et il me l'arrache littéralement des mains.

---- Tu n'avais pas l'droit!! hurle-t'il.

---- Ca fait des jours que tu t'enfermes!! Il faut que tu sortes!

Je commençais à m'énerver aussi, et c'était pas bon tout ça...

---- Je . ne . veux . pas . sortir!! fit-il essayant de contenir sa rage.

---- Il le faut pourtant! Et passer une soirée avec tes amis te fera le plus grand bien!

---- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Je veux peut être rester tout seul!

---- Ce n'est pas bon...

---- Ah oui!!! ça y est!! Le grand médecin Malfoy a parlé!!

Le fait qu'il utilise mon nom me fit mal, mais je ne le montrais pas, je ne veux pas de confrontation, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal alors je préfère tourner les talons vers ma chambre, j'entends un petit bruit et je me retourne, Harry est par terre en train de pleurer, ça me brise le coeur de le voir comme ça, je fais donc demi-tour est le prends dans mes bras...

---- Chut...calme-toi...

---- Mais...mais si il était là bas, si il voulait encore me faire du mal?

---- Ca n'arrivera pas... il ne faut pas penser comme ça, sinon c'est lui qui aura gagné...

---- Mais c'est tellement dur...et j'ai tellement peur...

---- Je serai là...si il y a un problème, je serai avec toi...

---- Merci.. souffle-t-il.

Son souffle dans mon cou me fait frissonner, je me lève comme si j'avais reçu un coup de jus et lui propose de faire à manger..

---- D'accord...me répond-il.

Je me dépêche d'aller dans la cuisine.

Pov Harry

Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça, je ne veux pas sortir, la dernière fois, il l'a su, il m'a vu...je ne le sait comment mais il était là, mes nerfs sont à fleur de peau...je craque et hurle.

---- Tu n'avais pas l'droit!!

---- Ca fait des jours que tu t'enfermes!! Il faut que tu sortes! me sort-il limite agacé.

Il est bouché ou quoi? On va lui dire lentement pour qu'il comprenne...

---- Je . ne . veux . pas . sortir!!

---- Il le faut pourtant! Et passer une soirée avec tes amis te fera le plus grand bien!

---- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Je veux peut être rester tout seul!

---- Ce n'est pas bon...

---- Ah oui!!! ça y est!! Le grand médecin Malfoy a parlé!!

J'utilise son nom, je sais que ça lui fait mal, même si il reste stoïque, je le sais, je m'attends à ce qu'il rétorque, mais il tourne les talons et s'en va vers sa chambre...Il, il a pas le droit!! T'as pas l'droit de me laisser comme ça Malfoy!! T'as pas l'droit!! Je me sens faible, je glisse et me retrouve à genoux par terre en pleurs, je sens deux bras qui m'entourent... à travers mes larmes je reconnais Draco, il ne m'a pas abandonné...

---- Chut...calme-toi...

J'ose lui dire le fond de ma pensée...

---- Mais...mais si il était là bas, si il voulait encore me faire du mal?

---- Ca n'arrivera pas... il ne faut pas penser comme ça, sinon c'est lui qui auras gagné...

---- Mais c'est tellement dur...et j'ai tellement peur...

---- Je serai là...si il y a un problème, je serai avec toi...

J'ai repris confiance grâce à Dray, il a raison, il faut pas que je me laisse abattre...

---- Merci..

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon coeur est apaisé...Je me sens bien comme ça, la tête dans son cou, il frissonne...un courant d'air sûrement.

---- Tu veux que je fasse à manger?

J'ai faim, ça faisait longtemps que mon estomac n'avait pas réclamé de la nourriture comme ça, j'accepte donc avec joie...

L'heure fatidique est enfin arrivée, je me suis vêtu d'une chemise de soie verte, les deux boutons du haut ouverts et d'un jean noir, mes cheveux indomptables sont comme d'habitudes sauf que le gel leur donne un air classe, mon look sombre se complète par de grosses boots, ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avaient mises... je sors de la salle de bain, fin paré à sortir...je sens un regard brûlant sur moi, je me retourne, c'est Dray... il est habillé d'une chemise bleue marine avec un pantalon en cuir, le moulant comme il faut, où il faut. Ses cheveux accrochés en catogan n'ont pas leur gel habituel ce qui fait tomber quelques mèches devant ses yeux... ce qui lui va à ravir, ça lui donne un air mystérieux et séduisant, il a la peau vraiment blanche, il pourrait passer pour un vampire... il fait classe et sexy. Je sors de ma contemplation quand la sonnette retentit et que Sniffle se met à aboyer fortement.

J'ouvre pour me retrouver en face de Seam, Nev. et Parv.

---- Salut, font-ils.

---- Alors mon amour? Tu m'as manqué tu sais? fit Seamus sur le ton de le plaisanterie en me prenant par la taille, j'ai l'habitude de ce comportement, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner et de le repousser doucement, il me regarde surpris, mais son regard semble attiré par autre chose.

---- Alors où est ton coéquipier? me fait Seamus une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

Je sors, laissant apparaître Draco à la vue de l'obsédé qui me sert d'ami. La pose de Seamus me fait quasiment me tordre de rire, il le fixe comme si s'était un gigo et qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des années, il en bave presque, amusé, je lui souffle à l'oreille.

---- Tu est déjà pris Seam...je suis pas sûr que Dean apprécierait.

---- Mouais, me fait-il de mauvaise foi.

Seam est un sacré obsédé, mais je sais que même si il s'amuse souvent a draguer, il ne trompera jamais Dean, il est trop mordu pour ça...Tout le monde me regarde, j'avais oublié de faire les présentations,

---- Draco voici Seamus, Neville et Parvatil; Parv, Seam, Nev voici Dray.

---- Enchanté.

---- On y va? fit doucement Neville.

---- Il est pressé parce que Gin nous attend la bas.

---- Hé! Hé!

Le rire de Seamus colle vraiment avec son image, Neville rougit, puis bafouille.

---- Oui, bon on y va!

Donc, nous voilà partis vers cette fameuse boîte de nuit... heureusement d'ailleurs que Parv avait des entrées parce que la queue est monstrueuse, les autres nous rejoignent et voilà tout notre petit groupe, qui se résume à Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvatil, Lavande, moi et Dray...Mione, Ron et Blaise n'ont pas pu venir pour cause de travail, enfin bref nous voilà entrés... La salle est bombée, je me sens mal et j'attrape la main de Draco sans m'en rendre compte. Il doit sentir ma peur car il me la sert plus fortement pour me calmer.

On s'installe tous à une table, la salle est plutôt grande, au milieu il y a une scène gigantesque où les danseurs se déchaînent, le bar est bombé et les serveurs ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Les tables sont pas mal prises, mais on se dégotte quand même un coin tranquille. Seamus, Dean et Draco se dévouent à aller chercher les boissons, une bière fait l'unanimité chez Nev, Dean et Seam alors que Dray et Lavande préfèrent un Whisky coca, que moi et Parv ont prend un blue ocean et Gin choisit un Miami, elle n'aime pas l'alcool.

Donc, nos trois compères partis, Ginny et Neville ainsi que Lavande et Parvatil allèrent danser... C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé seul à la table, je commençais à trouver le temps long lorsque je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais une ombre est passée devant moi et s'est installé à mes côté, je sursaute, mon esprit invente toute sortes de schémas, dont la plupart mettent en scène le Loup, alors que je me tourne vers le squatteur, je suis soulagé de voir que ce n'est qu'une fille, environ de mon âge, asiatique mais je ne vois pas très bien dans le noir. Je me décide à parler.

---- Excusez-moi, mais la place est prise, j'ai des amis qui vont revenir...

---- OK, mais pour l'instant tu es tout seul, ça te dirais d'aller danser?

Elle est plutôt du genre rentre dedans, celle-là...mais bon, danser ne me fera pas de mal...

---- Euh, oui, mais avant, pourrais-je savoir ton prénom?

---- Oh! Excuse-moi de ne pas m'être présentée! Je m'appelle Cho Chang!

---- Harry Potter! Enchanté...

---- Moi aussi, tu viens danser alors?

---- D'accord...

Je me lève, suivi de la jeune fille, je la vois mieux maintenant, elle a de longs cheveux noirs et un joli visage. On va au milieu de la scène, la musique est forte et on s'éclate, j'ai tout oublié, mes angoisses, ma tristesse, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps s'est envolé. Enfin essoufflés et fatigués, on se dirige bras dessus dessous vers la table où sont attablés tout l'groupe.

---- Harry, on te laisse 2 secondes tout seul et tu ramènes quelqu'un! fit Parvatil.

---- Je vous présente Cho Chang, Cho, voici ma bande de potes!

Lui fit-je avec un grand sourire, Draco la fusille du regard, je me demande ce qu'il a...

Pov Draco:

Je reviens avec les boissons, les amis de Harry sont plutôt sympas à part que l'Irlandais n'arrête pas de me mater et ce qui semble être son copain n'arrête pas de me fusiller du regard... ça m'amuse et je l'allume volontairement. Je remarque que Harry n'est pas là... Merde!!! Où est-ce qu'il est? Je regarde affolé la piste et je le voix se trémousser avec une fille... ouf!!... ptit falsh back... Harry . danse . avec. une. fille... Mais c'est qui celle-là? Mais elle va arrêter de le coller comme ça? Je m'installe, intérieurement furieux mais extérieurement toujours impassible, les autres reviennent, je ne lâche pas Harry du regard, je bouillonne littéralement et alors qu'il sont essoufflés, il reviennent... tous les deux...se tenant comme de vieux amis...

Parvatil parle, je suis tellement énervé que je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle dit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui envoyer des regards tueurs et Harry s'en aperçoit car il m'interroge des yeux. Je me sors de cette situation, grâce à une fille qui vient me demander de danser... j'accepte immédiatement, il faut que je m'éloigne ou je vais lui sauter à la gorge.

Je vois un voile de tristesse dans les yeux émeraudes de mon ptit brun, une partie de moi jubile, mais une autre regrette... La fille m'a saoulée... une certaine Pansy Parkinson... enfin bref, je reviens vers la table, Harry et l'autre ne sont pas là.

---- Parvatil?

On est obligé de gueuler pour s'entendre...

---- Oui?

---- Où est Harry?

---- Oh! Il est parti prendre l'air avec Cho...ils sont sortis par derrière!

---- OK! Merci!

---- De rien...

Et elle reprend sa conversation avec Ginny.

Je vais pour les rejoindre, le barman me laisse passer, enfin, avec les autres clients qui demandent des verres, il m'expédie rapidement et je pense qu'il n'a pas fait trop attention à ce que j'ai dit. J'espère que je ne vais pas les trouver en train de se rouler des patins parce que si c'est la cas, je l'égorge...

Mais la scène est tout autre, la ruelle est sale et là au milieu....

Oh! mon dieu....

Pov Harry:

Draco est parti, il m'a laissé tout seul avec Cho... je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a fait, mais il ne semble pas l'apprécier..D'ailleurs, Cho s'est bien intégrée au groupe, elle discute avec animation et rie, elle a un beau rire, elle se tourne vers moi et me fait un superbe sourire. Elle ouvre la bouche et commence à parler...

---- Harry, j'ai chaud, ça te dirais de sortir deux secondes?

---- Euh...D'accord...

---- Faites pas trop de cochonneries vous deux!

Parvatil et son tact légendaire, heureusement Cho, ne semble pas s'en offusquée, elle en rit même.

On parle rapidement avec le barman, qui nous montre une porte derrière qui mène dehors, sur une petite ruelle sale et plutôt dégoûtante.

---- Je me suis bien amusée ce soir, Harry!

Elle s'approche de moi et je rougis.

---- Moi... moi aussi!

Me voilà qui bégaye, elle glousse, glisse ses bras derrière ma nuque et m'embrasse, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas fait embrasser comme ça, depuis Parvatil... L'image du loup me revient en tête...à part lui... je l'efface pour pouvoir me concentrer sur Cho et sa douceur quand je la sens arrachée à mon étreinte, j'ouvre les yeux et....

Oh! Mon dieu...

À suivre....

R.A.R:

Ornaluca: Plusieurs réponses dans ce chapitre, mais Rémus ce fait absent!! Bises!!

Angelius/HarryDrago/Yann : Voilà la suite!! Désolé pour le retard!! Mais j'ai eut que des emdes...mais bon, c'est finis voilà le chapitre trois!! Bonne lecture!! Merci pour la rev. Kisu!!

Sucubei: Des réponses à tes question dans!!! Je suis désolée pour le retard!! gomen! Gomen!! je met ce chapitre et le prochain très bientôt!!!! j'espère qu'il t'as plus!! Mici pour la rev! Bises!

mot de passe: J'arrive pas à faire Draco méchant!!!! je suis désolé!! Mais je m'entraine dans une autre Dray seras une vrai ordure...(une idée qui m'est vnus comme ça) j'espère que cette suite t'as plus!!! mici pour la rev, bises!!

dido: Rémus? C'est pas encore finis!! (sourire sadique) mici pour tout!! Kisu!!

Kisanth et Enan: J'adore t'as fic!! Et c'est sympa d'être venue en mettre une sur la mienne!! Mici!!! bises!!

maria: Je suis désolée de pas avoir postée plus rapidement!!! j'espère que cette fic te plaît toujours!! Merci pour tout!! Kisu!! (y en à plein qui disent que ça fait zarb Rémus psycho!!)


	4. Drame et rechutte

**Other Universe**

**Auteur : Zick**

**Rating: PG-13 ou R.**

**Note de l'auteur: Je suis désolée du retard!!!! (encore, une habitude décidément) voilà la suite de Other universe!! On continue avec des Pov alternés!**

**Bonne lecture Kisssuuuuuu!!!!**

**C'est un univers alternatif. C'est un Slash.**

Chapitre 3

Pov Harry:

---- Qui êtes-vous, fit la voix fluette de Cho.

Mais moi, je savais qui c'était, il était là, il m'avait suivi...il s'imposait au milieu de le rue, idem à lui même, habillé d'un pantalon beige à pinces et d'une chemise blanche, ses cheveux clairs flottant doucement dans le vent doux de la nuit, il respirait la douceur, mais cette bienveillance était démentie par ses yeux de prédateurs qui me faisait trembler, des yeux fous me déshabillant du regard, ne me rappelant que trop bien ce foutu entrepôt... Le loup se tenait devant moi, le fin bras de Cho enserré dans sa poigne de fer.

---- Bonsoir Harry... Comment vas tu?

Je restais bouche bée, mon cerveau était bloqué, paralysé par une peur sans fond.

---- Lâchez-moi!! Harry!! Si tu le connais, dis-lui de me lâcher!!! s'énerva la jeune asiatique.

Mon cerveau se remis quelque peu en marche, mais je sentais les larmes poindre...nan, je ne devais pas me laisser aller.

---- Lâ.. Lâche-la! Fit-je faiblement

Le loup esquissa un sourire, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant, il lui saisit même l'autre bras de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

---- Huuum... pas terrible... je pensais que tu aurais de meilleurs goûts mon petit chaperon.

---- Lâche-la... Elle ne t'as rien fait, laisse la! baragouinais-je.

---- Oh! Mais si elle m'a fait quelque chose...

Il s'adressa directement à la jeune asiatique.

---- Tu sais jeune fille, ce n'est pas bien de toucher à ce qui ne t'appartiens pas... et tu vois, ce jeune garçon est ma propriété...

---- Vous êtes fou!! Lâchez-moi à la fin!! Vous me faites mal!!

Lupin retourna Cho, lui et elle face à moi.

---- Pourquoi l'as tu choisie? Pour son jolie minois?... Oui, ce doit être ça... donc si je le lui enlève...elle n'aura plus aucun intérêt à tes yeux...

Je ne comprenais pas, que voulais t'il dire par "enlever"? Une lueur de pure folie brillait dans ses yeux. Il la retint par une seul main et saisit un bout de verre qui traînait par terre, un morceau de bouteille cassée.... Nan!! Je comprends...mais non!! Oh mon dieu...N'écoutant que mon courage, je me suis précipité sur lui, voulant le frapper de toute mes forces avec mon bras valide. Il pousse Cho dans les poubelles sur le côté, me saisit et m'embrasse.

---- Calme toi, mon chaperon... ton tour arrivera... quelle impatience..

Il me repoussa, me prit par la main et m'attacha avec une corde épaisse à un tuyau de chaufferie. Cho essaya de s'enfuir, elle était debout, dans un effort inespéré, mut par la peur elle commença à courir, mais dans une geste rapide, le loup l'attrapa par les cheveux et la fit tomber de façon qu'elle se trouva semi-allongée entre lui et moi. Elle pleurait silencieusement, je regardais impuissant, il reprit le morceau de verre et je fermais les yeux alors que le morceau tranchant comme un rasoir n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de sa joue. Je n'entendis que le cri perçant de Cho, un cri déchirant la nuit et mon âme, elle cria, elle le suppliait, elle me suppliait de lui venir en aide, encore et encore je ne le supportais plus, les yeux clos j'écoutais, devenant fou dans mes ténèbres intérieures... cet instant me sembla une éternité, je me perdais de plus en plus quand je sentis une main sur moi, elle était chaude et gluante, une voix la suivit, mon esprit remarqua enfin que les cris avaient cessé, la conclusion s'imposa directement dans mon esprit... de ma faute, elle était.. de ma faute...

---- Tu as fermé les yeux....c'est dommage tu as loupé un passage fort intéressant.

J'ouvris les yeux et là... je la vis, un amas de chaire sanglant à la place du si charmant visage de mon amie, elle était défigurée, méconnaissable... Morte... de ma faute, morte a cause de moi... tout ça à cause de moi... les larmes coulèrent lentement sur mes joues. J'hurlais comme jamais, je n'avais hurlé... j'avais l'impression que mes cordes vocales allaient lâcher tellement mon cri de désespoir était puissant, jusqu'a ce que ma voix se casse.

---- Ne pleure plus... Arrête de crier... Chut...

Il me pris dans ses bras, un cri s'étouffa dans ma gorge, ne laissant s'échapper qu'un bruit aigu, je me débattais cherchant à m'écarter le plus possible de ce monstre.

---- C'est de ta faute aussi... tu es à moi... je pensais que tu l'avais compris avec ceci...

Il défit lentement les boutons de ma chemise, la retirant laissant apparaître ses initiales.

---- Tu sais, les autres je les tue et je m'en fiche un peu, mais toi ce n'est pas pareil... tu es mon petit chaperon, et personne d'autre n'a le droit de te toucher, de t'embrasser.. tu es à moi... et je tuerais tous ceux qui ne comprendront pas...

Je n'entendais, ni ne comprenais ce qu'il me disait, j'étais à des kilomètres d'ici, j'avais l'impression de planer, je ne ressentais plus rien, il me berçait maintenant.

---- Il en est de même pour le beau bûcheron blond....

Retour sur terre, le beau bûcheron blond? Draco?

---- Je l'ai vu te serrer dans ses bras, dormir avec toi... il n'a pas le droit, il va falloir que tu lui explique... à moins que toi aussi tu sois attiré par cet ange... si c'est le cas, je vais devoir m'occuper de lui, comme je l'ai fait avec cette demoiselle.

---- Ne... ne lui faites pas de mal...

---- Tout dépend de toi maintenant, c'est assez pour ce soir, je vais te laisser, mais sache que j'ai toujours un oeil sur toi...

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, caressant du bout des doigts ses initiales, puis s'en alla les mains dans les poches, sifflotant et piétinant au passage un morceau de chair.

J'étais toujours attaché, me balançant d'avant en arrière, quand j'entendis du bruit, un bruit de porte, Draco apparut dans mon champ de vision.

---- Harry, cria t'il en courant vers moi.

Pov Draco:

---- Harry, criais-je en m'élançant vers lui, faisant fi du cadavre.

Je le défaisais de ses liens, alors que ces mains était enfin libres, il se recroquevilla, en se balançant d'avant en arrière mais alors que je m'apprêtais à le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter, il me repoussa violemment. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

---- Faut pas... faut pas...

De plus en plus inquiétant...

---- Qu'est ce qui ne faut pas Harry? ma voix était brisée par l'angoisse.

---- Faut pas... nan, il faut pas...

---- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas Harry? Réponds moi, je t'en prie!

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard était terrorisé mais il semblait enfin me voir.

---- Faut pas que tu me serres dans tes bras... sinon il va te faire pareille qu'a Cho...

Il éclata en sanglots alors que sa main pointait quelque chose derrière moi, je me tournai enfin, la vue du cadavre me dégoûta... c'était Cho? Mon dieu... quelle horreur. Harry la regarda, le regard vide, puis son regard se fit plus sombre... il se leva et alla vomir dans les poubelles. Je retirais ma veste pour recouvrir le corps...qui avait bien pu faire ça? Le loup? Si c'était le cas, tout était de ma faute... c'était moi qui avait forcé Harry à venir ici, je voulais lui remonter le moral, et voilà que je l'avait fait sombrer encore plus bas... et là, il serais difficile de le retrouver.

Harry était de nouveau assis, je m'approchais de lui et posa ma main sur son épaule mais il se dégagea de nouveau...

---- Harry? C'est le loup, n'est-ce pas?

Il ne répondit pas, mais je vis à ses yeux que j'avais touché juste...

---- Pourquoi? demandais-je.

Le mystère était là, pourquoi avoir fait ça à Cho, pourquoi l'avoir défigurée... pourquoi? Pour toute réponse, il me montra les initiales gravées dans sa chaire...

---- A lui...à lui...

Il répétait ces mots comme un litanie, j'avais du mal à comprendre le sens de ses paroles...

---- Comment-ça à lui? ...ces initiales sont à lui?

---- Nan!!!

Il commençait à s'énerver, il était dans un état de choc tel que son esprit régressait.

---- Harry lui appartient...

Quoi? Le loup serait jaloux? J'avoue que je m'y perds encore...

---- Dray, faut plus que tu m'touches, il nous voit...tout le temps...

--- Que veux-tu dire par là Harry? Harry?

Mais il ne m'entendais plus, il était reparti, et je me demandais si il allait revenir un jour... je me permis de verser une larme. Je me suis relevé et j'ai pris le portable d'Harry, le mien étant dans ma veste...

---- Allô, Granger... on a un problème.

Pas de Pov

Quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix.

Harry se trouvait de nouveau à l'infirmerie, Severus et Mme Pomfresh étaient enfermés avec le brun depuis des heures. Les autres étaient dans une pièce adjacente, se faisant un sang de tous les diables... Sirius fumait cigarette sur cigarette, Drago et Blaise avaient le visage fermé et attendaient, Ron tenait Hermione dans ses bras pour la réconforter, la jeune femme semblait perdue, son regard était vide et elle était plus pâle qu'un mort...

Rogue finit par sortir, il eut la surprise d'avoir un homme lui sauté dessus...

---- Comment va t'il? Il a rien? Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait Servillus?? commençait à s'énerver Sirius.

---- Je t'ai déjà de ne pas m'appeler ainsi Black! Quant à Harry, il n'a aucune blessure corporelle, juste de vilains bleus mais rien de réellement grave...

Tout le monde souffla, mais la voix glacée de Draco s'éleva...

---- Et son mentale?

---- J'allais y venir monsieur Malfoy... Harry risque d'avoir des séquelles importantes, au mieux elle seront réversibles, à long terme, certes, mais réversibles... au pire... il restera comme ça toute sa vie, je craint que la mort atroce de Miss Chang l'ai atteint à très fort degré ...

Hermione fondit en sanglot, et même Ron fit couler quelques larmes... Sirius en tomba sur le cul, il ne semblait plus présent, il était tout bonnement livide, Blaise sortit rapidement, il était trop fier pour montrer son désarroi, quand à Draco, son visage était emprunt d'une colère sans fin..

---- Peut-on le voir? finit par demander Ron.

---- Oui, mais il est endormi, nous lui avons donné des tranquillisants... répondit Rogue sur son ton froid ordinaire.

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Harry était allongé, il semblait si paisible, loin du loup, loin de toute sa souffrance, il l'entourèrent, c'était un drôle de spectacle de les voir ainsi, dans un silence absolue... Draco ne put s'empêcher de comparer ce moment à ce stupide conte...

Pov Draco:

On resta ainsi, sans un bruit jusqu'a ce que la sonnerie d'un portable résonne dans la pièce, s'était la sonnerie de celui d'Harry, Hermione me regarda méchamment, je fouillais dans mes poches pour me rendre compte que je l'avais gardé jusqu'ici, la sonnerie se stoppa, je sortis l'objet et remarquai un SMS d'un numéro inconnu, pris d'une curiosité que je ne me connaissais pas, je le lis. Alors que j'arrivais à la fin du message... je pouvais sentir la colère monter de plus en plus...

---- Que vous arrive t'il Malfoy?

Severus... il me connaît si bien à présent, qu'il arrive à décrypter facilement n'importe quel changement si minime soit-il apparaissant sur mon visage.

Je sors précipitamment, je sais que Sev va me suivre et j'ai raison quand il me saisit par le bras.

---- Qu'avez-vous Draco? me demanda t'il.

Je ne réponds pas, je m'énerve, il doit le sentir car il me lâche, il me fixe et je n'aime pas ça, il finit par dire..

---- Je ne sais pas ce que Harry vous à fait, mais vous avez changé, vous êtes loin du garçon arrogant, fils de Lucius que j'ai connu... commença t'il.

Je gardais le silence, l'incitant ainsi à continuer.

---- Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas faire d'âneries et de courir tête baissée...

Je fus pris de trouble, je finis par lui donner le message.

---- Ne m'en empêchez pas Severus, je le tuerais...

Je partis, le laissant en plan, le portable en main...

Pas de pov:

Severus baissa enfin les yeux vers l'objet, il lut attentivement. Il retourna précipitamment dans l'infirmerie.

---- Granger! Black! Weasley! Venez!

Dehors, les amis le regardaient étrangement.

---- Quoi? finit par demander Hermione.

---- Malfoy à reçu un message... du loup...

Sirius lui retira précipitamment le portable des mains et lut à haute voix.

---- "Bonjour jeune bûcheron..." complètement malade...

---- CONTINUE! s'écria la jeune femme.

---- "Bonjour jeune bûcheron, je sais que c'est toi qui lira se message... tu dois me haïr.. je le sais, je te hais aussi... je t'attends là où tout à commencé..." fini! fit Sirius Black.

---- Là où tout à commencé...là où tout à commencé... mais c'est là où tout à commencé?? s'énerva Ron.

---- L'entrepôt! fit Hermione.

---- Ron, va chercher nos flingues, pendant ce temps, je vais chercher Blaise.

---- Dépéchez-vous, Malfoy est déjà parti... et dieu seul sait de quoi il est réellement capable.

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent tous en courant... c'était une course contre la montre et ils se devaient de la gagnée.

Pov Draco.

J'avais pris la bécane de Sirius, c'est pour une bonne cause, j'espère qu'il me pardonnera... Mon sang bouillit dans mes veines comme jamais auparavant, la haine me montait au cerveau et je voyait rouge. Je ne cessais de maudire le loup et de lui promettre une longue nuit de torture... je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien....

Je vis enfin l'entrepôt se dresser devant moi, comme un démon, une ombre terrifiante dans la nuit. J'entre, la rage au ventre, mes yeux brillent de folie, je vais le tuer... la lumière s'allume, il est devant moi, sourire aux lèvres, il me fixe... "Le loup"....

À suivre...

R.A.R:

onarluca : T'as eut le réponse à ta question!! Vive Moony!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plut!! Mici pour le Rev! Bises! Zick!

Myo : Excuuuuse moi pour le retard!! Voila la suite!! (enfin) Chui super contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point!! Je pense que dès qu'on commence à écrire des fic notre esprit sadique augmente!! Merci pour tout!! Bises! Zick

didinette207: chui contente que tu trouve ma fic surprenante!! Voila la suite et chui désolé de pas l'avoir mise plus tôt!! Mici pour la review!! Bises! Zick

Melantha-Mond : Je suis désolée pour la personne qui à vécue ça.. Je connais moi même une personne l'ayant vécue. Je n'ai aucun problème à l'écrire car ça reste du domaine du fictif mais dans le réel je trouve ça réellement répugnant. J'espère que la personne qui l'a vécut à put le surmonter et que le coupable à eut ce qu'il méritait... Sinon je te remercie pour ta review. Kisu. Zick.

Fushicho: Voilà la suite!!! mici pour la rev. Bises Zick.

maria : Chui contente que tu apprécie mon histoire!! Voila la suite!! Merci pour la review!! Bises!! Zick.


	5. La fin du cauchemar?

**Other Universe**

**Auteur : Zick**

**Rating: PG-13 ou R.**

**Note de l'auteur: Je suis franchement désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eut plein de truc a faire, dont les cours, de plus en plus chiant (je plante complètement mon année), le bac blanc (que j'ai loupée) et ce chapitre qui ne plaisait pas mais dont la dernière version (celle-ci) me plaît! Valà! donc encore désolé! (vais me flagellée pour me faire pardonner)TT! Donc j'arrête et je vous laisse lire la suite!**

**C'est un univers alternatif. C'est un Slash.**

**Chapitre 4**

Je vis enfin l'entrepôt se dresser devant moi, comme un démon, une ombre terrifiante dans la nuit. J'entre, la rage au ventre, mes yeux brillent de folie, je vais le tuer... la lumière s'allume, il est devant moi, sourire aux lèvres, il me fixe... "Le loup"...

- Tiens! Tiens! Tiens! Ne serait-ce pas notre bûcheron qui est venu venger son petit chaperon?

J'avance de plus en plus, guettant chacun de ses mouvements, je ne peux me permettre une erreur car sinon je sais que j'y passe. Il m'observe aussi, nous sommes de la même race, celle des chasseurs, la haine hante mon coeur, l'excitation le sien. Nous sommes maintenant face à face, sa main glisse lentement jusqu'a ma joue, elle passe dessus en une caresse aérienne.

- Tu es très appétissant toi aussi, mais nous sommes trop pareils pour que je profite de ton corps, le petit chaperon était plus excitant par ses cris, par ses pleurs! Tu aurais du voir ça... Huuum

- Taisez-vous...

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, l'orage au loin, la tempête n'est pas encore là.

- Je n'avais jamais éprouvé ça avec une victime, tu sais, après en avoir fini avec toi, j'irai le chercher et je le garderai pour moi, au fond de ma tanière...

Je ne le laisserai pas faire, il ne touchera plus a mon ange. Il l'avait assez détruit comme ça.

- Il ne peux pas être à nous deux mon petit et je suis du genre possessif, je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi

- Tais...toi...

Les éclairs apparaissent, l'orage se déclare quelque peu, il n'a pas le droit de parler d'Harry comme ça, c'est de sa faute, tout de sa faute, il l'a souillé, il a sali un ange, mon coeur bat à cent a l'heure alors que je vois son sourire s'agrandir et qu'il reprend la parole.

- On dirait que je t'énerve?

Il se pencha en avant et murmura tout près de mon oreille.

- J'ai encore des frissons quand je pense a ce jour... Ses petits hurlements de terreur, la douleur dans ses yeux, la honte alors qu'il subissait mes asseaux, alors que je ravageait son corps fin...

- LA FERME!

La tempête est là, la colère a envahi tout mon être ce qui semble l'amuser encore plus. Je ferme une seconde les yeux quand je m'aperçois de mon erreur, son poing part et me percute le torse, j'ai le souffle coupé, il a maintenant sorti un couteau et fend l'air avec, j'ai juste le temps de reculer mais la lame atteint ma joue et l'entaille profondément, mon oeil a été épargné, mais c'est pas passé loin. Le sang coule lentement jusqu'a ma lèvre, le goût métallique de mon liquide corporel me fait voir rouge, je me retrouve arme en main et je tire, il esquive rapidement, faisant fi de mes balles, l'une l'atteint pourtant a l'épaule, ce qui le fait ralentir, il lance son couteau alors qu'il bascule en arrière. La lame se plante dans mon flanc et je me plis sous la douleur. Il s'est relevé, je le vois s'approcher, il me choppe par les cheveux et me tire. Il s'arrête et me relève, il pousse violemment ma tête en avant et je découvre la désagréable sensation de la rencontre avec un mur. Alors qu'il s'apprête à recommencer, bien qu'un peu sonné, je retire le couteau planté en moi, et lui entaille le poignet, il me lâche immédiatement, j'en profite pour sortir des menottes. Le voilà, mains attachées l'une a l'autre, dans le dos; j'allais lui faire payer, il allait souffrir... Oh! Oui, qu'il allait souffrir milles tortures...

- Ca te plaît de m'avoir attaché... qu'est-ce que je disais, tu es comme moi...

- Je t'ai dit de te la FERMER!

Je le frappe violemment au visage... Oui, je suis comme lui et ça me dégoutte. Il se met a rire, son rire résonne dans tout l'entrepôt et dans ma tête maintenant, il va me rendre fou, je revois Harry, son regard de terreur, sa tristesse, le vide de son âme se reflétant dans ses émeraudes. Je souris, je le sais, je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sadique. Je trouve une chaîne pas très loin... peut être celle qui avait servi pour enchaîner mon ange? à cette question, mes mains se convulsent, je lui attache les jambes, je n'aurait aucune pitié. J'ai pris son couteau, la plaie a mon flanc ne saigne plus, la douleur me lance mais cela ne me motive que plus. Le voila, devant moi, allongé, je m'assois sur lui.. pareils... j'approche la lame de son visage et commence a graver des arabesques dessus, le sang coule, cette bouche qui a osé l'embrasser, je la déchire de part et d'autre, lui déchirant la peau jusqu'au joues en grands sourires sanglant, ma lame joue maintenant sur ses oreilles, j'appuis, je lui déchire un peu le lobe, je lui ouvre plus fort, ses lèvres sont mutilées ainsi que tout le reste de son visage, il ne dit rien mais je vois qu'il a mal. Je lui enlève sa chemise et recommence mon petit jeu sur son torse, du cou jusqu'au nombril, assez profond pour saigner mais pas assez pour qu'il en meure. Il a quand même la force de parler encore

- Tu aimes ça torturer les gens hein? Nous sommes vraiment semblables... les même goûts, rien qu'a voir Harry n'est-ce pas? Sauf que moi j'ai un train d'avance...

Il se met a rire, sous l'effet de la colère je lui plante violemment le couteau dans les côtes. Il se soulève, pousse un petit cri et tousse. Je reprends tout mais j'appuie plus franchement, son sang ressemble à de petites rivières qui serpentent sur son corps. Il voit mon regard fasciné et éclate de rire, pour le faire taire je lui en décroche une dans la mâchoire. Au dehors, j'entends des bruits de voitures, voilà les autres... je vois par son regard qu'il a entendu lui aussi, alors que je m'apprête a le tuer, il me chuchote.

- Tu ne vas pas me tuer n'est-ce pas? Tu ne voudrais pas devenir complètement comme moi?

Je commence a hésiter, en le tuant, je deviendrais comme lui et je.. Je ne veux pas... mais il a fait tellement de mal...

- Qu'est-ce que Harry dirait?

Harry? Mon ange que tu as souillé? Celui que tu m'as pris en le tuant de l'intérieur?

- Oui... pour le rassurer, pour qu'il revienne, je suis prêt a devenir comme toi...

Je lève le couteau et lui plante profondément dans le coeur, sa tête se penche en arrière alors que du sang sort de la bouche, je me penche vers lui et lui murmure dans un souffle.

- Tu as raison, il ne peut pas être à nous deux, il ne t'as pas choisi, tu l'as fait souffrir, disparaîs maintenant.

Le loup sourit de son sourire sadique une dernière fois.

- Comme moi... souffle-t'il avant de s'éteindre.

Une larme perle le long de ma joue alors que je l'observe, des pas derrière, une ombre au dessus... Severus, il regarde le cadavre, il n'a aucune expression, je le sais, il est de notre race aussi, mais alors que les pas pressés des autres se font entendre, eux ne le supporteront pas, en effet quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione pousse un cri. Severus se penche, ma colère s'est envolée, je ressens maintenant un grand vide, plus aucune pression, plus aucun sentiment.

- Viens Draco, il faut que je te soigne.

Je me lève comme un pantin et le suis sans rechigner, derrière nous Hermione et Ron nous suivent, suivis de Blaise et Sirus qui a pris le cadavre du loup. Nous voilà tous séparés dans deux voitures, direction le Q.G., Severus m'emmène directement a l'infirmerie ou il referme mes plaies, Harry me fixe, je souris, un vrai sourire, Mais celui-ci se fane quand je comprends qu'il me fixe sans me voir. Il n'est toujours pas revenu, bien que Severus m'ait dit de rester couché, je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller le voir, je le serre dans mes bras, mais il me repousse...

- Peux pas... fit-il d'une voix brisée.

- Si Harry! Je l'ai tué, tu n'as plus a avoir peur, il ne viendra plus... Il ne te fera plus de mal, il ne m'en fera pas non plus.. Harry...

J'avais presque crié son nom, ma voix était désespérée, mais quel abruti j'étais, je croyais que le fait de le savoir mort allait me le ramener mais il est si loin...

C'est après cette nuit que les jours passaient, mon meurtre avait été maquillé par Severus qui était décidément bien doué, était-il réellement médecin?... enfin peut importe, lors du jugement ils ont tous témoigné comme légitime défense, j'ai été acquitté. On m'avait refilé un coéquipier, un certain Marcus Flint, un jeune con, crâneur, vulgaire et j'en passe, de plus il était plus vieux que moi, pas dans le métier et pas de beaucoup mais cela était suffisant pour lui pour ne pas me respecter, si seulement je pouvais lui tirer une balle, tiens, mais deux meurtres en moins d'un mois ça aurait fait louche, c'est ainsi que j'ai continué à me le coltiner, je vivais chez Harry, m'occupant de ses animaux et de son appartement. Je me faisait harceler par Parvatil qui me demandait des nouvelles, mais les nouvelles n'étaient jamais bonnes, la seule amélioration que j'ai pu apercevoir c'est le fait qu'il accepte que je le prenne dans mes bras... Un mois, un mois que j'allais le voir, que je lui parlait, que je lui faisait la lecture, je prenais parfois mes repas avec lui, lui ramenant des fleurs... j'ai découvert que Harry avait une certaine fascination pour la nature. La vie avait repris son train-train quotidien, je repoussais toute la tension en moi en arrêtant le plus de psychopathes, mon choix se portant le plus sur les violeurs...

Trois mois maintenant, trois mois que le loup était mort, il y avait eu une nette amélioration avec Harry, en effet, il était revenu, ses yeux étaient de nouveaux vivants, mais son esprit avait été gravement touché et maintenant nous avions affaire à un enfant de six ans environ, il souriait doucement et m'appelait Dray de nouveau, mais le vrai Harry n'était toujours pas revenu. C'est à peu près à ce moment que d'autres malheurs nous tombèrent dessus.

Un jour, Marcus, vous savez, le p'tit con crâneur, m'a fait une superbe déclaration enflammée et il a voulu conclure par un petit baiser mais malheureusement, j'ai du "gentiment" le repousser et disons qu'il l'a très mal pris, surtout la partie inférieure de son corps. Oh! Il aurait pu continuer a faire sa sale gueule pendant quelques temps, ça ne me gène pas du tout, mais il a commis une grave erreur, il m'a suivi alors que j'allais voir Harry, Il m'a observé, il a vu la tendresse qu'il n'aura jamais, mais comment ne pas aimer Harry? ce petit ange qui faisait peur a l'infirmière, qui sautait sur son lit qui demandait des histoires pour s'endormir... Enfin, il m'a suivi ainsi pendant quelques temps, je le savais, je le lassais faire, il voyait ainsi que je n'étais pas pour lui, mais cet idiot n'a trouvé d'autres moyens que de s'en prendre à mon ange, il était là, avec lui quand je suis arrivé.

- Tiens... ne serais-ce pas Draco qui arrive là.

Sa voix était emplie de sarcasme.

- Que fais tu ici Marcus?

Harry ne souriait pas et alors qu'il allait venir vers moi, l'autre l'attrapa et le garda près de lui.

- C'est pour ça que tu veux pas sortir avec moi? Pour un débile avec le mental d'un gamin?

- Qui est débile? fit-je doucement, calmement, d'un voix basse, menaçante, reprenant ma carapace de Malfoy.

- Je vais me débarrasser de lui Draco, tu seras a moi ensuite.

Pauvre fou, un Malfoy n'appartient a personne, et encore moins a un pauvre con. Il sort son flingue, inquiet je sors le mien.

- Tu es complètement fou Marcus! Lâche-le, je me mettrai jamais avec de toi et tu veux savoir pourquoi? parce que t'es qu'un sale petit con qui pense être intelligent. Lâche-le c'est un conseil.

J'étais toujours calme, cela signifiait que ce n'était pas bon... pour lui. Harry s'était mit a crier, l'infirmière alertée par les cris arriva précipitamment. Elle poussa un petit cri de stupéfaction.

- Un conseil? Et que vas tu me faire? Me tuer?

- Certainement pas, mais je vais t'empêcher de me nuire à moi, ainsi qu'à Harry.

Celui-ci le mordit violemment, faisant lâcher prise a son agresseur, j'en profitais pour lui tirer une balle dans la main lui faisant ainsi lâcher son arme.

Harry se blottit contre moi.

- Je t'avais prévenu Marcus.

Il se fit arrêter, puis mettre en prison, de là un psychologue allait le suivre... pauvre gars, enfin, Harry est tranquille et moi aussi, me revoilà de nouveau seul mais tranquille. Hermione râle, qu'il ne peuvent pas me trouver des coéquipier a la pelle. Elle a qu'a en prendre un pure hétéro, marié, une vingtaine de gosses et sans problème comme ça il me foutrait la paix. Enfin, seul pendant plus de cinq mois, Noël approche, il m'ont permis de le fêter avec Harry a l'hôpital, j'amène Sniffle même si c'est contre le règlement, le chien aussi s'ennui de son maître, d'ailleurs ce dernier a attaché un gros noeud sur la tête se qui ne semble pas le gêner du tout, bizarre comme ce chien me semble intelligent, on a l'impression qu'il comprend tout ce qui ce passe, mais peut être que je me fais des idées... Le soir arrive, tout est parfait, Mon petit brun est intenable, un gamin qui n'arrête pas de me demander quand est-ce qu'on ouvre les cadeaux. Après le repas que nous avons pris avec l'infirmière de garde, pauvre femme quand même, travailler un soir de Noël, enfin, Harry est heureux, nous discutons tous les trois et elle nous laisse quand c'est le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Le cadeau fait par mon ange est un dessin, pas une oeuvre d'art, un dessin d'enfant mais celui-ci m'a fait tellement plaisir, Il me représente lui et moi ainsi que Sniffle et ses autres animaux dans ce qui semble être un champ, je le remercie en l'embrassant sur le front et lui tend ses cadeaux, un gros pull qu'il sert d'abord contre lui et qu'il met et je lui tends une petite boîte ensuite. Il la regarde intrigué et quand il l'ouvre enfin je peux voir la surprise sur ses yeux. Un petit ange se trouve dans l'écrin, accroché a une chaîne, le tout est en or blanc, fin et les yeux de l'ange sont en émeraudes comme ses yeux. Je reprends l'écrin, en sort le bijoux et lui accroche autour du coup. Il le prend dans ses fines mains, l'observe pendant quelques secondes et se jette dans mes bras. Je suis surpris tout d'abord, mais je me reprends vite et je ressers mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Michi Dray...

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et lui caresse tendrement, faisant glisser ses mèches entre mes doigts, quand je sens qu'il s'est endormi, je vais pour l'allonger et m'en aller, mais ses mains reste accroché a ma chemise. Je m'allonge donc a mon tour et m'endors presque automatiquement dans la chaleur. Cette nuit fut magique et sereine, surtout avec les événements qui allaient nous arriver, à lui, à moi et à la brigade.

Donc le bonheur était parfait, mais j'avais oublié une chose, une chose que je n'aurais pas du omettre... Lucius Aeras Malfoy... autrement dit, mon père, l'actuel chef de la famille Malfoy, comme le parrain dans la Mafia. Froid, violent, calculateur et intelligent, l'un des trafiquants que l'on cherche toujours à faire plonger avec perpette et qui s'en sort à chaque fois, blanc comme neige. Enfin, si je l'avais oublié, lui ne m'avait pas oublié, et surtout il n'avait pas omis que je devait rentrer dans une brigade pour faire disparaître les dossiers le concernant. Mais j'ai désobéis, pour un garçon que je ne connaissait même pas et si Lucius déteste une chose c'est bien qu'on lui désobéisse, j'allais en faire les frais... mais pas seulement moi, mon ange aussi, mais je le protégerais quoi qu'il m'en coûte...

À suivre...

Nda : Fin de la première partie en quelque sorte.

RAR:

onarluca : Merci pour la Rview, je suis franchement désolée du big retard! Grosses bises!

fushicho : J'aime pas Cho non plus, mais t'as du le voir j'espère que cette suite t'as plus et que la vengeance de Dray t'as convenu! Merci pour tout! Bises!

mot de passe: Désolééééé pour le retard! je suis sincèrement désolé! J'espère que ce chapitre m'accordera le pardon voilà, mais j'ai sut faire perdurer le suspens! et vi je suis sadique! Merchi pour tout! Bises!

Sucubei: Bienvenue au club des lents d'esprit! Lol sinon, la façon dont j'ai tué Cho était dure? J'en suis franchement désolé, mais je suis un peu gore, vu que je peux franchement pas la blairée, j'ai voulut la faire souffrir! Muhahahaha! Pis je voulais une mort qui choc vraiment... Mais bon! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'as plut! Michi pour la Rev! Bises!

maria: Je suis sadique... et je suis vraiment navrée de pas avoir mis ce chap plus tôt! Mais j'espère que tu as aimé et que le loup a assez souffert a ton humble avis! lol

Mici pour la rev! Bises!

myo: Désolée pour le retard! Voila la suite! Et encore désolé! Bises et merci pour tout.

didinette207: Voilà la suite! Et désolé pour le retard et désolé de pas faire des chap plus long, mais j'essaye de faire en sorte que la fin, laisse sur la faim lol

Merci pour tout! Bises

Lyna-Shy: Bah voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre (dont je suis désolée pour le retard) t'as plus, que Remus a assez souffert a ton avis! Merci pour le rev! Bises

Isys: Je suis vraiment ravis que ma Fic te plaise autant, je doit dire que c'est vraiment une fic dont je prend du plaisir a écrire, dont je fais attention a ce que j'écrit, d'ailleurs, si j'ai bâclée mon autre fic, c'était pour écrire cette fic. Enfin, j'espère que cette suite te plaira, j'ai mis du temps a écrire cette suite, mais j'aime bien changer aussi, pour avoir un bon final.

Je te remercie pour tout! Bises!

Sirianna: Voila la suite! J'espère que t'aimeras toujours! Mici pour la rev! Bises


	6. Fin?

Other Universe

Auteur: Zick

Rating : PG/ PG-13 (pour ce chap)

Note de l'auteur : Dernier chapitre . Mon intention au début était de faire une autre partie où il arriverai encore plein d'autres malheur a Draco et Harry, mais quand j'ai écrit se chapitre je ne savait pas comment faire revenir Harry, puis j'ai eut une idée et quand j'ai relue, je suis restée con car ce chap sonnait énormément comme une fin...

Désolé pour le retard (comme d'hab ) et bonne lecture

Attention, ceci est un Slash.

Les dialogues seront signalés par quatre car j'ai quelques problèmes avec les tirets.

Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, car mon Beta qui devait corrigé le texte, m'a encore lâché, donc toutes mes excuses.

Chapitre 5

Je suis chez Harry, assis sur le canapé, perdu dans mes pensées, chose qui m'arrive de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Je vient de le quitté, il s'était endormit et j'était parti, il me fallait un peu de sommeil, mais finalement je n'arrive pas a me reposer, mon esprit hanté par ses yeux verts si innocents, trop innocents. Il occupe toutes mes pensées... allait t'il s'en sortir? Severus était sceptique quand a son rétablissement mais ne perdait pas espoir de le revoir, il pouvait revenir demain, comme dans des années, comme... jamais. Je suis las et fatigué, presque un an maintenant, une année pendant laquelle on a vu aucuns changements, sauf ces derniers temps, il revient peu a peu, mais d'après mon parrain, c'est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer, pour savoir si c'est un retour passager ou définitif, mais je ne perd pas espoir de le revoir bientôt. Sniffle vient de sauter sur le canapé me faisant sursauter a la même occasion, j'ai appris a vivre avec lui et avec les autres animaux d'Harry, j'ai appris a vivre chez lui et je peux quasiment qualifier cet appartement de chez moi, mais il semble bien vide. Je devrait en parler a Severus, même si il ne redevient pas comme avant, il faudrait qu'il revienne vivre ici, ça lui ferait du bien, sinon... il vivrait au moins autre part que dans ce sordide hôpital. Oui, c'était ça il fallait que j'en parle au médecin de la brigade et que j'ai l'autorisation. Alors que j'élaborais déjà dans ma tête les arguments que je pourrait employer pour faire revenir mon Ange, Sniffle se mit a aboyer bruyamment alors que quelqu'un frappait a la porte. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore Parvatil, elle est gentille mais elle me pose toujours les mêmes questions, qui nécessitent toujours la même réponse et qui engendrent toujours autant de tristesse. Alors que je tourne la poignée, je me sent repoussé en arrière et la personne se permet d'entrer, qui-est-ce? Un cambrioleur? Non, un cambrioleur, ne se donnerait pas la peine de frapper. Je lève les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître la personne et là, je reste littéralement sur le cul. Une voix froide et sèche s'élève alors.

Tu pourrais ouvrir plus vite! Je ne t'ai pas appris a être aussi lent.

Père? Mais que faites vous ici?

Lucius Malfoy se tenait dans l'entrée de toute sa hauteur, dans ses habits hautes coutures se composants d'une chemise en soie verte sombre a colle maho ainsi qu'un pantalon a pince et d'un long manteau le tout noir, ses mains gantée de cuir noir tenait sa canne, impeccablement coiffé comme a son habitude, me toisant de son regard glacé. Mon expression devait valoir mille, la poignée toujours en main, des yeux en ronds de flans. Père me regarde avec dédain puis pousse un souffle plein de sarcasme.

Retire moi donc cette expression stupide de ton visage. Je ne t'ai jamais appris non plus a avoir l'air aussi idiot. Voilà quand on fréquente le bas peuple on en perd ses manières.

Je récupère mon masque froid, je ferme la porte alors qu'il se déplace pour enfin arriver dans la salon. Il détaille tout et je voit très bien le dégoût dans ses yeux, surtout quand ceux-ci se portent sur Sniffle qui grogne méchamment et montre les crocs.

Qu'elle honte, j'envoi mon fils pour qu'il ai une bonne carrière, dans un somptueux appartement qui me coûte les yeux de la tête et je le retrouve dans un taudis avec un sac a puce.

Sa langue claque a chaque mots, voilà Lucius Malfoy et sa langue de serpent. Il ose critiquer les goûts de Harry, le chien de Harry.

Père que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite?

Voilà, je me retrouve a peine quelques minutes en face de lui et je récupère toutes les caractéristiques d'un Malfoy. L'ironie, le sarcasme, la méchanceté sont le quotidien d'un Malfoy quelqu'il soit. Mais alors que je finis de prononcer ces mots, sa canne se déplace et percute mon visage violemment, sa fait un mal de chien, tel qu'une marque rouge emprunte de sang se marque sur ma joue. Il caresse le haut de sa canne de sa main gantée, une superbe canne de fer et d'ébène représentant un serpent.

Je ne t'ai pas apprit a être irrespectueux...

Désolé père, je ne voulait pas.

Nous sommes d'accord. Alors maintenant, nous allons mettre les choses aux clairs Draco. Pourquoi m'as-tu désobéit?

Mais père...

Sa canne repart, percutant mon autre joue.

Ne tergiverse pas et ne cherche pas a t'échapper en détournant la conversation.

Je... l'homme de cette brigade venait de se faire tuer, ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un, et vu que j'était nouveau et doué en médecine, ils m'ont mutés dans cette brigade.

Père me regarde de haut en bas et cette fois sa canne me frappa très violemment, la joue droite, puis la gauche. Tellement fort, que je chute et me retrouve mi assis/allongé sur le sol. Il s'approche de moi et me soulève par le col.

Tu sait que je hait que l'on me mente, tu n'aimerait pas que je te punisse encore plus pour ce mensonge?

Je le regarde puis hoche négativement la tête.

Il circule un peu dans le salon, d'un pas ferme mais gracieux, puis se retourne pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Tu croit que j'allait te laisser filer dans la nature sans aucune prise sur toi? Mon pauvre garçon, qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide des fois. ça fait un an que je te surveille Draco, que je fait observer tes moindres faits et gestes.

Je vais pour répliquer, mais il me fait comprendre que je ne devrait pas.

J'envoi mon fils hors du manoir pour qu'il serve la famille Malfoy, pour que tu me serve enfin a quelque chose, Pour qu'enfin que ces idiots de l'ordre du Phénix arrête de m'espionner, j'avait trouver le moyen de te faire rentrer dans cet ordre grâce a cet idiot de Fudge, cet idiot de premier ministre qui n'en voit que par mes transactions faites sur son compte. Et alors que j'ai enfin une taupe dans ce service, toi Fils, tu décide de tout plaquer pour un... Homme, un sale Orphelin pouilleux qui plus est...

Je ne dit toujours rien, mais je le questionne du regard, comment sait-il tout ça sur Harry?

Quand j'ai sut pourquoi... ou plutôt pour qui tu avait quitter la section qui t'était destiné, j'ai fait quelques recherches. Ce pauvre petit garçon a perdu ces parents et c'est fait violer par un méchant psychopathe... malheureusement pour toi Draco, la pitié n'est pas un sentiment des Malfoy, tu aurais du le laisser, il serait sûrement mort a l'heure qu'il est.

Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines et je le regarde furieusement, sa canne repars et cette fois-ci m'atteins au ventre me faisant plier sous le coup, même le loup était une partie de plaisir au côté du senior Malfoy.

Ne me regarde jamais avec ces yeux là Draco!

Que... que voulez-vous donc père? fit-je d'une voix hachée suite au coup.

Simple, je veux que tu demandes ta mutation pour retourné là où tu devait aller

Mais...

Ne réplique pas Draco! Tu le feras! Tu ne veux pas que quelques chose de désagréable arrive a ton cher Potter?

Vous n'oserez pas...

Si, il oserait justement, il ferait du mal a mon ange. Non, je ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal.

Je suis un Malfoy Draco, ton père par dessus tout, tu sait de quoi je suis capable pour arriver a mes fins.

Il me laissa ainsi assis par terre, au milieu du salon.

Ah! encore une chose Fils, il y a toujours ton appartement, qui est plus digne d'un Malfoy soit dit en passant. Je veux que dans cette semaine, toutes tes affaires y soit, et ne te réjouis pas j'y serait et je veillerai a ce que tu y soit aussi.

La porte claqua, alors que Sniffle s'approche de moi pour me lécher les plaies, je le repousse et va dans la salle de bain me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage.

Je suis pas dans la merde...

Plus tard ce jour là, me voilà au Q.G., mais pas pour voir Severus comme je l'avait prévu au début, je me dirige vers le bureau de Granger. Je la surprend en pleine entraînement d'apnée avec Weasley. Je tousse pour me faire remarquer, ils se séparent et rougissent, c'est drôle, Weasley prend la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Que veux tu Draco? me demanda Hermione.

Mon masque est en place, je dit cette phrase que je me répète depuis tout a l'heure pour ne pas faiblir.

Je suis venu ici pour demander ma mutation Granger.

QUOI? firent-ils tout les deux dans un coeur parfait.

Je veux retourner dans mon ancienne section, celle où j'aurais du aller...

Mais pourquoi?

Ne demande rien Granger, agis seulement, s'il te plaît...

Je doit vraiment avoir l'air désespéré car elle me sourit et acquiesce, mais Weasley, lui ne semble n'avoir rien vue. Alors que je vais pour sortir, il parle.

Pourquoi tu t'en vas Malfoy? Tu abandonnes Harry?

Ma main se serre douloureusement sur la poignée, mon masque glisse un peu, mais je le remet vite en place, alors que les mots de mon père me revienne en mémoire _"Tu ne veux pas que quelques chose de désagréable arrive a ton cher Potter?"._

sachez juste que je suis désolé...

Et je sort enfin, pour tomber nez à nez avec Severus. Il semble avoir écouté et je peut lire l'incompréhension sur son visage d'habitude impassible.

Je n'ai pas le choix Sev...

Lucius est venut?

ça sonnait plus comme une affirmation, que comme une question.

Tu parleras a Harry pour moi?

Je venais vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle Draco et une mauvaise aussi. Par ordre, je vais commencer par la bonne... Harry est revenu parmi nous...ce n'est pas une de ses crises de lucidités passagères comme il nous en fait depuis quelques temps... Il est vraiment revenu Draco.

Quoi?

Je n'en croyait pas mes oreilles, mon ange, il est de nouveau parmi nous, mais comment?

J'agrippe mon parrain par le col et le secoue.

Parle! Qu'est-ce que tu entend par amélioration? dit-je comme fou.

Il me repousse doucement.

Reprenez-vous Draco!

Désolé Severus, Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

Il est redevenue lucide, il a demandé a la l'infirmière ce matin ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il faisait aussi dans cet hôpital, il ne semblait pas se souvenir des derniers événements concernant le loup... La mauvaise nouvelle Draco c'est que... il a oublié tout ce qui c'est passé depuis plus d'un an.

ça veux dire... Qu'il ne se souvient plus de moi non plus.

Mon parrain eut un regard désolé. Je fut choqué, je permit a une larme de couler, je la sentit le long de ma joue jusqu'a ma lèvre, cette larme me fit sourire.

C'est mieux ainsi, je vais changer de section et aller habiter dans cet appartement qu'a acheté mon père. Je vais sortir de sa vie. Prévient les autres, que personne...

Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. J'ai mal au coeur, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Il sera au moins en sécurité, Lucius ne lui feras rien. Severus posa sa main sur mon épaule, un des rares gestes affectif, qu'il m'accordait. J me force a sortir ces mots qui je sait seront la fin de tout.

Que personne ne lui parle jamais de moi, je ne serait plus qu'une ombre dans un coin de son esprit. Dit leur Severus et aussi... je te confis Harry, prend soin de lui s'il te plaît.

Il acquiesça, lui aussi a compris que c'est la meilleur chose a faire et que je peux lui faire confiance.

C'est donc ainsi que j'ai quitter la section, que j'ai quitté son appartement et que j'ai totalement disparut de la vie de mon ange.

Fin

Zick : Mouhahahaha! Je suis sadique!

Des menaces de morts? Laissez une Review

R.A.R :

**fushicho :** Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plut.

**mot de passe **: Nan, avait plus d'excuse, mais ai quand même du retard. Je suis sincèrement désolé et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre Merci pour la Review!

**onarluca :** Voilà la chap tant attendu! (j'exagère un peu là lol) j'espère qu'il t'as plut merci pour tout!

**vega264:** Merci, je suis très heureuse que cette Fic t'ai plut. J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas aussi. Merci encore pour cette Review!

**Abella**: Je suis une Fanfiqueuse Sadique et par dessus tout, je n'aime pas les histoires qui se finissent bien. Je suis désolé pour le retard, et j'espère que malgré tout ce chapitre va te plaire. Merci pour la Review.

**L'Anonyme** : J'espère que ce chapitre aurait répondu a ta question quand au rétablissement de Harry. Tout le monde me dit que c'est zarb de voir le gentil Remy comme ça, mais personnellement, ça m'a vraiment éclater de le transformer en tueur pervers et psychopathe. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plut et je te remercie pour ta Review.

**Melantha-Mond**: Je suis contente que ma fic ai finit par te plaire. En ce qui concerne les sentiments j'essai seulement de retranscrire ce que l'ont pourrait ressentir en ces moments là. Si je fait preuve de justesse je ne sais pas, pour moi ça semblait juste ensuite chacun voit il veux... dsl, si je suis chiante avec mes explication lol

Je te remercie pour ta Review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plut.

**Sucubei** : Et ouiiiiii! pas de Lemon! (Mouhahahaha)J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plut! (Hé!Hé!) Dsl, de pas avoir mis la suite plus tôt; mais la voilà enfin

En ce qui concerne Marcus, Draco y peut pas tuer tout le monde quand même!

Merci pour ta Review!

P.S: Je ne sait pas si les serpentard sont lent ou non, je suis a Serdaigle... d'ailleurs le choixpeau a dut se planter quelque part...


	7. Chapter 7

**Other Universe**

**Auteur : Zick**

**Rating: PG.**

**Note de l'auteur: J'ai écrit un séquelle dédié toute particulièrement a ceux qui voulaient une suite et tout particulièrement a Surimi! Kikoooo!**

**C'est un univers alternatif est le prologue contient une scène de viol.**

**De plus c'est un Slash.**

**Séquelle**

Embusqués derrière des caisses, Draco et son unité attendaient, ils étaient sur le lieux de rendez-vous de deux trafiquants, l'un fournissait des armes et l'autre payait. Des voitures arrivèrent, dont une limousine. Draco avait été affecté a une autre section, depuis le réveil de Harry et la prise en main de sa vie par son père. Il avait été affecté a la section en tant que medecin, c'était donc rare qu'il participe sur le terrain, mais il avait des compétences de traqueurs pour l'avoir été pendant plus d'un an et de plus cette affaire le touchait personnellement. Des hommes sortirent, tous habillés en costards, armés jusqu'aux dents. La limousine s'ouvrit, un blond habillé tout en blanc en sortit, c'est bon, il était là, alors que les armes et l'argent étaient en vue, ils sortirent de leur planques, armes en mains.

- Brigade secrète de l'ordre du Phénix! On ne bouge plus!

La fusillade débuta, faisant des morts de chaque côtés, mais les trafiquants se firent épingler quand même. Alors qu'ils allaient se faire embarquer, Draco s'approcha de l'homme en blanc, attachés par des menottes.

- Sale traître. fit ce dernier.

- Je vous ai battus père, je vais pouvoir prendre ma vie en main.

- Tu as choisit le mauvais camp, mais j'avoue que ta ruse a été digne d'un Malfoy, je te félicite fils.

Lucius fut mis dans une des voiture de la brigade, puis ils partirent.

Le lendemain, une fête en l'honneur de la capture de Lucius Malfoy eut lieu, Draco fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur de brigade, Victor Krum, un étranger qui était vite monté en grade, grâce a son sang froid, il aurait été traqueur dans la même brigade que Harry il y a quelques années et l'aurait quitté suite a une déception amoureuse avec Hermione Granger..

- C'est du bon boulot que vous avez fait, monsieur Malfoy.

- Merci

- Grâce a vous, on a réussit a capturé Lucius Malfoy, lui qui nous glissaient entre les doigts depuis des années. Pour vous remercier j'accepte de vous accorder une faveur, ce que vous voulez, une augmentation, un nouveau bureau,...

- Je...

Harry Potter était assis derrière son bureau feuilletant un dossier, il s'ennuyait, son dernier coéquipier avait été muté, il ne savais pour qu'elle raison, boarf de toute façon, il ne s'entendait plus très bien avec lui, ni avec les autres qui l'avait précédé, il lui manquait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas a mettre la main dessus.

Hermione Granger rentra dans le bureau du traqueur comme une tornade.

- Salut Harry! Voilà, j'aimerais te présenter ton nouveau coéquipier.

Elle fit signe a l'homme de rentrer.

- Je te présente Draco Malfoy, Draco, je te présente Harry Potter.

- Heu... on ne se serait pas déjà rencontré? demanda le brun troublé, il fronçait les sourcils essayant visiblement de se souvenir.

- Peut être, il faisait partit d'une autre brigade avant, vous avez dut vous croiser dans un couloir. fit rapidement la jeune fille.

- Sûrement!

Harry fit un grand sourire, il sentait qu'avec lui ça allait marcher. Il serra la main de Draco avec entrain

- Heureux d'être ton coéquipier.

- Moi de même.

- Allez les garçon! Allons fêter cette nouvelle équipe de choc.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil a Draco, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier. La vie leur donnait une seconde chance et il n'allait pas la laisser filer.

RAR:

**Onarluca: **Voilà une séquelle! J'espère que ça iras comme çaMerci pour la review! Bises

**Abella:** Cette fin était pas super, mais logique, comme je l'ai expliqué un peu plus haut, je suis resté con sur le moment. Mais bon y a quand même une séquelle! merci pour la review! Bises

**Vega264:** Bon bah voilà la suite! Même si il ne devait pas y en avoir j'espère qu'elle va te plaire bises et merci pour la rev!

**lesfolles: **Bah finallement c'était pas la fin... alors maintenant, impressions? Lol merci pour le review! Bises

**Spirit.w.w:** Bon, voilà, une séquelle, joyeuse (franchement j'avoue que c'est rare que je fasse ce genre de truc m'enfin, l'autre séquelle était encore pire, mais j'ai eut peur de me faire lyncher) j'espère que ça va te plaire Bye!Bye! Et merci pour la rev

**Surimi: **Saluuuuut Surimi! Alors! Voilà je voulais dire que c'est a cause (ou grâce) a toi que j'ai écrit cette séquelle donc j'espère qu'elle te plairas! pas la peine de me menacer donc merci pour cette longue review! et vala! Bises(on se dit tout sur MSN, je sais plus quoi dire sur cette RAR )


End file.
